Roxie Arabella Christine
by Alarming To The Senses
Summary: She's Hermione Granger's adopted sister, Fred's crush, legally an adult, looking for a new apartment, and the list goes on. Roxie is a mystery and she knows it. While trying to find her birth parents she finds love along the way. But love and Roxie?


I decided to start another story and see where I go with it! Enjoy and review. Tell me what you think about it!

I do not own anything besides Roxie, Josh, and Brandon. 

* * *

><p><span>Roxie Arabella Christine: <span>

19 year old Roxie Arabella Christine walked down the streets of Diagon Alley grinning like a mad woman.

The war was over and Voldemort was dead.

She almost died in the war, but made it out alive with cuts and bruises.

It's been a year since that war and everything is going well for the Wizarding World.

Roxie was a tall girl standing a little over 5'8 with blonde hair and blue eyes.

She is Hermione Granger's adopted sister.

Roxie is a half blood searching for her parents. Or at least she thinks she's a half blood, but she still tells everyone that.

"Hey Roxie" Hermione greeted her as she walked down the stairs of the Weasley household. She was staying there temporarily while she searched for an apartment.

"Mornin' 'Mione" she waved, "You're up early."

"Couldn't really sleep because my baby sister is moving out and going to live on her own!" Hermione said.

"Come on 'Mione you're only a month older than me. Doesn't make a difference. Plus I still have to find a roommate" Roxie admitted.

"How are you guys going to pay for rent?" she asked.

"When did you forget that I have a job?" she replied.

"When did you get a job? What job?" Hermione retorted, "You said you were looking for two roommates. Now you're just looking for one? Who's your roommate Roxie?"

"I'm a big girl, and my roommate is none of your business" Roxie said.

"Is Hermione badgering you with questions?" Fred asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Yep" Roxie popped.

"Do you even have a job to pay for rent?" George inquired.

"Yes I do. Am I the only one that supports my life choices. I have roommates to pay too you know" she said.

"Roommate" Hermione corrected.

"Who?" Ron spoke up.

"None of your business. Merlin guys!" she exclaimed.

"What is your job?" Ginny questioned walking downstairs.

"Not tellin' you" Roxie decided.

"Why?" Fred mumbled.

"What? Well i'm off lookin' for a roomie so later!" she left the house.

"You know she never asked any of us" George pointed out.

"Well obviously she is not going to ask you guys because A. you're men. So..." Hermione trailed off.

"It's Roxie, Hermione. I bet all her roommates are men" Ginny said and Hermione got a sick feeling in her stomach.

* * *

><p>"What's a pretty girl like you doing ouy here all alone?" a man in a black north face jacket with jeans asked her.<p>

"Looking for a roommate to live with me" Roxie answered truthfully, but mindlessly.

"Brandon Jones" He introduced himself.

"Roxie Christine. So can I get your number. Like I said I'm looking for a roommate and I think I just found one" she shook his hand.

"How 'bout we go to this bar. It's a couple blocks down the road, and I'm pretty sure you're old enough" he stated it like a question.

"Nineteen actually. What bar?" she inquired hesitantly.

"Dirties Finest. Ever heard of it?" he answered.

"I work there actually. I'm a go-go dancer there. You go there often?" Roxy said.

"Not yet. I just heard about it earlier today" he said.

Before they knew it the two had walked there. They both enjoyed each others company and couldnt help but laugh the entire way.

"Here we are. Dirties Finest" Roxie started to sound like a tourist guide.

"Shall we go in?" he asked her.

"Yes we shall" she played along.

The two sat down at the bar.

"Wanna a beer?" Brandon inquired.

"I'll stick with water, but thank you" she smiled.

"So where's this apartment you speak of?" Brandon's curiosity got the best of him.

"Here," she took out her Iphone, "this is it. My friend Jonah Josh is also my roommate. Here's a picture of him. He's also going to live with me. I'll be moving in this Saturday. That's when we get the place. Josh is coming next Tuesday. Do you like the place?"

"I like it AND your iphone" he complimented.

"Thank you. I saved up for it and then it got destroyed. I got in a fight with this girl on the street so she took my iphone and threw it against the wall. I was so freakin' pissed!" she ranted angrily at the memory.

"Whoa, calm down. At least you got a new one" he coaxed.

"Yeah I guess" she stared intensely at her phone.

"Here's my number" Roxie started to write down her number on a napkin, "Call me if you have anymore questions and tell me when you want to move in. You can come anytime after this Saturday. Okay? I'll tell you the address, but right now I have to go."

"Alright I'll let you go. Bye Roxie" Brandon waved.

"Bye Brandon" she waved back.


End file.
